erbohavfandomcom-20200215-history
Walter White
Walter White battled Tony Montana in Walter White vs Tony Montana. He was written by TKandMit. Information on the rapper Walter Hartwell White, Sr. is the main protagonist in the popular AMC drama series Breaking Bad, in which he is portrayed by the actor Bryan Cranston. The show, the character, and Cranston's portrayal of the character have all received high critical acclaim. The show ended on its fifth and final season in 2013. Walter White was a successful chemist and greatly contributed to Gray Matter Technologies, but left the billion dollar company regrettably, selling his share for a mere $5,000. Still pursuing his scientific career, he began work as a chemistry teacher at the J. P. Wynne High School in Albuquerque, New Mexico. After being diagnosed with inoperable lung cancer, White began a life of manufacturing methamphetamine to pay for his cancer treatments and to provide for his family's financial future in the event of his death. Not knowing anything about the drug circuit himself, White formed a partnership with his former student, Jesse Pinkman, who assisted him in the manufacturing and selling of the drug. White's scientific dedication and knowledge of chemicals helped him to produce crystal meth of unmatched purity. The product, which came to be known as "Blue Sky", quickly dominated the market, resulting in White becoming a drug kingpin. While dealing drugs, he worked under his alias "Heisenberg". White and Pinkman's production caused mayhem for them, bringing forward dangerous associates and enemies; DEA agents, including White's step-brother Hank Schrader, gangsters, hitmen, cartel members, and Neo-Nazis. As the series progressed, White gradually turned darker and violent, taking on a more villainous role. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' New lesson, class! What’s H and F acid to take a bath in? The answer? Cracking down on this crack addict! What a junkie; you’re just cooking competition with me and Jesse, Couldn’t pull off a single drug deal, what should I expect from a refugee? You betrayed everyone you’ve met; even Manny, your best friend! Hit your sister, lost your trophy wife and brought your own end, With a bigger ego than that gun of yours, you’ve run your course, it’s done, Go before I lose remorse, my only advice for this verse? “Run.” 'Verse 2:' You call that a verse? That was far worse than Frank, All you did was snort yourself all the way to the bank! Time to take a lesson from Mike: “No more half measures.” I have purer methods, I’ll leave you buried in the desert, I’m a game changer, a real drug major getting that paper, You’re a deranged foreign exchanger, I am the danger!! Go to the Southwest, ask if they ever heard of me, I’ll do to you like Tuco; fulminated mercury. This is what happens when we Scarface Off, just look at Gus, What’s your luck? You were even shot by your sister’s lust. I’m a Guinness World OG, you’re the parody; Montana’s scared of me! You want to go to war, Tony? Just stay out of my territory. Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Participant Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:TKandMit Category:Walter White vs Tony Montana